The present invention is directed to a measuring device for checking the geometric-optical data of an optical system for an endoscope.
In the checking of the geometric-optical data of the optical system of an endoscope for quality control during manufacturing or in the checking of the optics of an endoscope to determine if all of the specifications listed in the technical data sheet have been met, a special measuring installation, which is only found in the laboratory, is required due to the data to be measured. Thus, the known equipment makes it impractical for the inspection during a mass production of endoscopes and does not allow the inspection to be made outside of a laboratory.